falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Military ammo bag
3 |value =4 |component of = |components =Ballistic fiber x2 Ballistic fiber x2 |other uses = |quests = |edid =MilitaryAmmoBag |baseid = }} The military ammo bag is a junk item in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Characteristics The military ammo bag is a junk item that is typically used for storing additional ammunition. These bags have long been emptied of their contents. Crafting ;Fallout 4 The military ammo bag can be broken down into its individual components for use in crafting: ;Fallout 76 The military ammo bag can be broken down into its individual components for use in crafting: Locations ''Fallout 4'' * Sold by Daniel Finch at Finch farm. * Sold by Mister Handy at Science Center gift shop. * Four military ammo bags lay on shelves behind a master locked door in the property storage lockup of RobCo sales & service center. * One bag can be found inside Pine Crest Cavern on a crate near a house. ''Fallout 76'' * Ten can be found at Fort Defiance around the north wing. * Six can be found at Camp McClintock. * Two at Beckley: ** In the opened military APC located on the south side of the barricades, beside a skeleton. ** At the opened military APC located on the north side of town, beside a skeleton. * Two at Firebase Hancock - In a trailer and in an overturned footlocker on the perimeter wall. * Two at Firebase LT - On a shelf in a tent near a weapons workbench and on the perimeter wall next to a skeleton. * Two at Forward Station Delta - On a floor in a trailer and under a table on the perimeter wall (next to a pair of binoculars). * Two can be found at the Thorn. * Two can be found at the Sons of Dane compound, both inside the Buck's Den music hall. One on a table and the second ammo bag on a crate to the right of the musical instruments. * Two at Watoga High School ** Near the sleeping bags on the roof. ** Inside the monorail at the monorail platform northeast of the school, on a seat next to a skeleton in military uniform. * One at the Burrows - Inside the Picklock 3 weapon storage near the throne room. * One can be found in a tent on the roof of Monongah power plant. * One can be found at Devil's Backbone near the ruined green tent. * One can be found at Camp Venture, in the porta-potty on the left upon entering. * One at Sunnytop Ski Lanes base lodge, near the front counter, at the refreshments table. * One at survey camp Alpha - In the northwestern tent next to some brain fungus. * One at Firebase Major - Inside the tent, on a crate. * One can be found near the Watoga Civic Center, inside an open military APC, next to a skeleton. Gallery RobCo_Sales_and_SS_armory.jpg|The four ammo bags at RobCo sales & service center Category:Fallout 4 junk items Category:Fallout 76 junk items ru:Армейская сумка с боеприпасами uk:Армійська сумка з боєприпасами